Never say goodbye
by alejandra grayson
Summary: No...no,no,te necesitamos,te necesita,sin ti los titanes no serán los mismos por favor - dijo raven mientras sus ojos lloraban y estaban inchados de tanto llorar - no me obligues a hacer esto: AZARAT METRION ZINTOS. Hola aqui les dejo otra de mis historias espero que les guste. Dejen reviews :D
1. aniversario

NEVER SAY GOODBYE!

Era un d a normal en la torre T, todos descansaban ya que eran las 5:30 a.m , a excepci n del joven l der el estaba entrenando como siempre, pero esa vez fue la excepci n de ello ya que estaba algo pensativo pero no recordaba que significaba ese d a de viernes.

(PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN)

Que d a es hoy? - me pregunte rasc ndome la cabeza y dejando de golpear el saco de box - vamos robin recuerda.

Programe la caminadora a 1 hora exactamente y fui por mi botella de agua,la necesitaba estaba sediento y vi a lo lejos del gimnasio algo que llamo mi atenci n. Asi que fui a ver que era.

No puede ser - me dije algo sorprendido - !mi vieja grabadora, tantos a os de no verla!, con raz n estaba tan amargas esto era lo que necesitaba ! m sica

(PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR)

La prendi y puso la canci n numero 3, fue el primer numero que sele ocurri fue ala caminadora mientras la canci n se cargaba.

No puede ser! - se dijo asombrado - Me muero por conocerte de Alex Ubago , yo amo esa canci n , me la sabia de memoria - dijo muy emocionado.

ME MUERO POR CONOCERTE .

El joven l der comenz a cantar:

Me muero por suplicarte,que no te vayas mi vida Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,

Pero la m sica hizo despertar ala joven g tica.

Se despert en el cuarto de chico bestia a un lado de el, lo cual la saco mucho de onda se miro, lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaban sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos. Se levanto muy asustada , se cambio y sigui la m sica que venia del gim.

te voy queriendo cada dia un poco m s cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte, acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,

Raven se quedo asombrada al escuchar esa linda y afinada voz era de su lider.

me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre coraz n, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla, crear, so ar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

La g tica quer a interrumpir pero decidi no hacerlo quer a escuchar esa linda y hermosa voz junto con la canci n.

Jamas cre que robin sabia cantar - se dijo la g tica algo feliz por su l der , su amigo - creo que ...

Fue interrumpida por chico bestia que iba pasando por el lugar que fue a la habitaci n de su novia terra que ya hab a vuelto a los titanes.

sentir cada dia, ese flechazo al verte, qu m s dar lo que digan, que m s dar lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mia, y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tus rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla, crear, so ar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

La canci n termino y robin tenia que irse a ba ar, as que apago la caminadora , la grabadora miro la puerta y ah estaba raven mir ndolo con una seja levantada.

Cantas hermoso - le dijo la chica a su l der con la voz fr a como siempre la tenia - no cre que cantaras as de bello.

A... mm... gr-gracias - dijo con la voz muy t mida y algo sonrojado.

De pronto la torre se tinio de rojo era la alarma , as que fueron a toda marcha.

AAAA bueno creo que no me quedo muy bien pero espero que les haya gustado voy a subir los siguientes cap tulos pronto :D 


	2. Traición

Hola! disculpen la tardanza cosas que .

Todos los titanes fueron corriendo ala sala y cyborg vi e le monitor para ver de quien se trataba.

Con una voz muy agitada y cansada de correr susurro un slade!.Los titanes fueron en busca de slade con las coordenadas que ven an del brazo de cyborg.

Ah esta! - grito robin apuntando a slade que estaba cerca de un acantilado.

Los titanes bajaron corriendo del auto pero se dieron cuenta que era una trampa para ellos. Starfire era la que no se arrimo a ver la trampa quedando atr s de todos.

De pronto sinti una mano recorrer su cadera y luego su boca dej ndola sin poder gritar, ni siquiera gritar .Robin volteo solo por curiosidad y vio que slade se llevaba a su amada a tirones,jalones de cabello,y robin comenz a correr por alcanzarla en medio de la densa obscuridad .

Starfire - gritaba con mucha desesperaci n por alcanzarla - no le hagas nada - volvi a decir.

Los dem s titanes fueron capturados por los secuaces de slade dej ndolos inconscientes debido a unas descargas el ctricas, en esta pelea eran solo slade y robin.

Paciencia robin ,paciencia - dijo una voz macabra - no le har nada a tu querida novia,quiero hacerte algo a ti que es muy diferente.

Entonces el problema es conmigo no con ella - dec a robin muy molesto con los pu os cerrados de la rabia que sent a, volteaba a alos lados pero no ve a nada.

De pronto sinti un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro hacia el suelo,seguido de padadas y pu etazos hacia su estomago y cara. Pero lo peor de todo es que starfire esta viendo la escena sin poder hacer nada. Robin quedo muy mal despu s de esto quedo pr cticamente moribundo.

Bueno ya me divert mucho - dijo slade con la voz mas hip crita que tenia - espero volverte a vez robin.

Robin - dijo la tamaraneana corriendo hacia su amado - te pondras bien ya lo veras.

Lo lamento star - dijo robin con la voz muy adolorida - lamento no haberte salvado.

Raven llego lo mas r pido que pudo para que antes de que se levante curar sus herida internas y externas.

Llegaron a la torre y robin fue ala habitaci n de slade olvidando el d a tan importante que era.

Robin? - dijo starfire habriendo la puerta algo t mida.

Que quieres starfire? - dijo algo molesto - que necesitas?

feliz aniversario - dijo muy triste en la forma en que el le hablo - tu regalo esta en tu habitaci n por si quieres verlo, y lamento el interrumpirte en tu investigaci n.

Robin? - le pregunto algo t mida - m-me ...quieres?

Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y ya es tarde - le dijo caminado a ella y d ndole un beso en la frente (N/A: Robin hab a crecido ala altura de starfire) - buenas noches - y cerro la puerta de la habitaci n.

Claro...no lo cre de ti robin, pero cyborg me dec a que no me conven as - dijo ella llorando de tristeza.

Mira creo...que tu trabajo es mas importante que por menos me digas un feliz aniversario - dijo ella llorando y grit ndole.

Robin estaba tras la puerta llorando porque casia perd a a el amor de su vida pero algo mas le dol a.

Creo que debemos terminar y seguir cada quien con su vida separados - dijo ya hincada de tanto llorar.

No star...-dijo levant ndose con tanto dolor que si apenas pod a su propio peso. Pero cuando habrio la puerta, pero ella ya no estaba.

Raven fue por robin porque vio que callo al suelo del dolor y lo llevo a su habitaci n para ver sus demas heridas del estomago haber como segu an , y le dio un t para dormir. A ella la estaba controlando su lado demonio de la lujuria, pero trataba de controlarse y no pod a hasta que su mitad demonio controlo su cuerpo. Robin hablaba dormido.

Jamas cre que robin fuera tan sexy - dijo la demonio.

Starfire? - dec a el petirrojo.

Rayos...voy a tener que imitar la voz de esa ni ita - dec a la chica pelivioleta muy molesta - si...robin? - dijo con la voz de su mejor amiga.

T..te amo - dijo el adolorido de su l der.

Raven comenz a besar sus labios. Robin cre a que era starfire la que estaba en su habitaci n haci ndole compa a. Ambos fueron desprendi ndose se su ropa poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron al 100% descubiertos y juntos.

Ala ma ana siguiente robin se despert , y comenz a regurgitar sangre hacia el suelo y vio el regalo de starfire hab a una nota que dec a:

Robin espero que te la pases bien en este dia tan especial. 3 T.M.K starfire.

Abri la caja y lo que estaba adentro era una foto de ellos dos cuando estaban en Jap n.

Robin miro al otro lado de la cama creyendo que la chica que la chica que estaba ahi era su gran amor pero...

raven? - se pregunto robin muy asustado y perturbado ante la escena que estaba enfrente de el - Que acabo de hacer... starfire...no,no. 


	3. Marcas

**Hola! Me gustar a actualizar un poco mas r pido a y lo siento con las palabras mochas. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Robin se levanto sin tratar de despertar a su amiga que le hizo"buena compañía pero no tubo éxito la gótica al abrir sus ojos reconoció que no era su habitación y estuvo observando y escucho a alguien en la bañera, pero no tomo importancia se cambio y salio lo mas rápido que pudo pero cuidando de que no viniera nadie. Fue ala sala y vio algo horrible para sus ojos que le rompió por completo el corazón pero trato de disimularlo y fue ala cocina.

Buenos días garfield y tara - dijo algo entristecida - como durmieron?

Bien gracias - dijo tara muy feliz - en el desayuno tenemos algo que decirles.

No cariño es muy pronto - dijo el verde a su novia muy convencido que lo que estaba diciendo.

Se abrió la puerta era starfire que venia por alguno de sus bocadillos matutinos, pero estaba muy decaída era como si su pequeño olkf (perro o mascota ) u viera muerto la noche anterior.

Hola queridos amigos - dijo muy triste - como les va en este maravilloso día.

En eso llego el robotico muy feliz ya que tenia una cita ese mismo día sterfire notaba algo que raven solo miraba a los dos tortolitos casi haciéndolo en la sala, star trato de acercarse a ella pero ella cambio de tema para salir de ahí ya que le dolía ver a su amor con esa traidora.

Bueno chicos tengo que irme - dijo con la voz muy quebrada y salio de la habitación.

En el pasillo encontró a robin pero parecía que estaba algo confundido. Raven y robin quedaron frente a frente y solo conversaron unos 2 minutos.

Hola raven - dijo robin rascándose el cuello - como...descansaste?

B-bien g-gracias -dijo la chica con piel de zombie tartamudeando por los nervios de que el le reclamara algo.

Oyes lamento lo de la noche anterior no se que - le decía muy alterada pero fue interrumpida por su líder que le tomaba el hombro derecho.

Tranquila solo que nadie se entere para no crear mas problemas ok - dijo el líder tratando de controlar la situación.

De pronto en cuanto el le tomo el hombro ala chica ella sintió un ligero dolor y se retiro del lugar. Se dirijo directo a tomar un baño. Cuando se estaba tallando su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón sintió un ardor en el lado de su peco derecho y el hombro del mismo lado así que miro y tenia dos marcas abiertas y muy profundas eran los símbolos de chico bestia la que estaba en le pecho y en el hombro la de robin, la de robin era muy evidente una R en un circulo, y la de chico bestia un arañazo de tigre. Logro cerrarlas pero se volvían a abrir si esas dos personas la tocaban o cercaban mucho a ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews porfa :D**


	4. Secuestro

**HOLA... Disculpen la tardanza es que las tareas,escuela y los profesores bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y dejen reviews :D**

* * *

Era la tarde después de lo que paso con raven, todos estaban en la sala pero había un silencio fúnebre y raven no podía ver a chico bestia ni a robin ala cara, la dulce tamaraneana decido romper el hielo.

Oigan amigos - dijo la ya mencionada algo tímida - que les parce si vamos a la feria esta noche?, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer hoy.

Si gran idea - dijo la rubia volteando a ver a su novio verde que estaba al lado derecho de ella - vamos bestita sera divertido.

Si - dijo el verde sin pensarlo.

Ok yo llamare a abeja para que nos acompañe - dijo el robotico tomando el comunicador muy felizmente - acaba de decir que si, nos espera aya en una hora.

Tu iras robin? - dijo terra muy seriamente.

Bueno...eso no me hará daño...tal ves me venga bien el salir un rato - dijo algo no muy decidido - así sirve de que reparo el daño que hice el día de nuestro aniversario - tomo la mano de su novia y regalando le una sonrisa.

Yo no iré - dijo la gótica - yo los espero qui, ami eso no me gusta, y sirve de que termino el libro que estoy leyendo.

Quedaron en ese acuerdo, así que los titanes se fueron a la feria. pero el líder estaba un poco inquieto, sentía que si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. El ve a a alguien alto de negro que lo estaba siguiendo y no se separaría de star por ningún motivo, tenia que cuidarla para que no pasara nada esta vez.

Robin...robin, estas bien? - le pregunto su novia preocupada - te vez algo preocupado. Si quieres nos vamos a la torre inmediata mente ?

No starfire...es-estoy bien...tranquila - dijo sin dejar de mirar al los lados con mucha impaciencia pero discreto - Mmmm... no quieres jugar a disparare a los patos con agua? - pregunto de igual manera.

Pero los patos...no me han hecho nada - dijo triste - por que querría matarlos?

No los matas solo son pedazos de madera - dijo tratándola de convencer.

Ok - dijo ella algo tímida.

Asi que tomo la pistola de agua y comenzó a disparar, pero robin vio que ese hombre misterioso fue alejad amente de los puestos de la feria ( a lo obscuro para que me entiendan mejor porque no que mas ponerle) asi que fue a investigar, cuando sentía a esa persona atrás tenia que atacar, así que al momento de dar la vuelta para saber quien es empezó atacar y gano, pero esa persona logro taparle la boca y nariz con un trapo que tenia mucho cloroformo así que lo dejo desmayado.

Starfire termino el juego y gano un hermoso chango tierno pero vio que su novio no estaba con ella.

Robin?...robin? - preguntaba gritando mientras caminaba para ver si lo encontraba pero su intento fallo hasta que encontró a los demás.

Amigos robin no esta con ustedes o no lo han visto por aquí - pregunto ya muy preocupada - Robin estaba conmigo pero después ya no? y estoy preocupada por el .

Busquemos hasta encontrarlo -dijo cyborg mientras abrazaba a star para tranquilizarla un poco - Veré para saber si su comunicador nos dice donde se encuentra... tranquila star tendrá que salir tarde o temprano.

Mientras tanto:

Robin apareció en un cuarto obscuro demasiado grande se le hacia familiar.

Donde estoy? que hago aquí , Starfire no la puedo dejar sola - se decía con mucha confuncion y alterado, vio una sobra que estaba grande que estaba en la ventana de esa habitación y trato de atacar.

Estar bien, ya se sabe cuidar sola - dijo algo frió - tus demás amigos la pueden cuidar.

Quien eres? y que hago aquí - le preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba y esa voz se le hacia conocida.

Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Señor la traje el té que me pidió para el joven - dijo muy formalmente ese señor dándole el té al que estaba en la ventana.

Quien rayos eres tu... dime o te haré pagar caro p-por lo que estas haciendo - dijo mientras el señor se le acercaba.

No me recuerdas niño - dijo dándole el té, pero robin no lo acepto - creí que te gustaba el té ?

Si pero no lo tomo de extraños - dijo robin ya en su pocion de ataque - Dime quien eres ya

Soy yo - dijo dirigiéndose a la luz de la luna que daba la ventana - Bruce wayne.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado lamento el retraso :D LOL dejen reviews y tratare de actualizar mas r pido XD**


	5. Oferta

**Hola otra vez. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. anterior y gracias por los reviews ;D. Disfruten el siguiente capitulo LOL**

* * *

Robin quedo impactado al saber que la persona que prácticamente lo crio como un hombre de bien, lo secuestrara.

Por que me secuestraste? - pregunto robin con mucha desperación.

Por que me entere de tu incidente con slade - dijo enojado bruce por la reacción de robin.

Aaaaa... b-bueno pero eso no te da derecho a - el joven fue interrumpido por Alfred ( el mayordomo)

Secuestrarlo - completo alfred cuando entraba a la habitación - si joven si lo tenia, el señor bruce sabia que no vendría por buena voluntad.

Gracias Alfred por calmarlo - dijo bruce - pequeño robin quiero protegerte.

Ya no soy un pequeño - dijo robin molesto - y starfire que? no la puedo dejar sola ni un momento, tengo que ir por ella, y no volver aquí asta cuando yo quiera - se acerco a ala puerta de la habitación.

No iras a ningún lado, asta que se calmen las cosas con slade - le grito bruce muy enojado - solamente le dirás a una persona que estas aquí solo a una así que piénsalo bien - y salio de la habitación - a y ten cuidado con escapar de aquí, no querrás ser cortado por un rayo láser . **( o como yo le digo: por un rasho láser jejejejejejejejejeje. hay bueno pues continuo)**

Vamos robin piénsalo bien - dijo rascándose la cabeza con mucha duda - Raven.

Mientras tanto raven estaba dando un recorrido para que la ciudad no corra peligro **(LOL eso rimo)**

Raven pasaba por el banco pensando en chico bestia y robin, ella amaba a bestita pero le gustaba robin,en eso son la chicharra del mismo lugar avisando un asalto y raven tenia que atrapar a el villano** ( yo les digo vishanos)** se topo con un villano **( muy sexy por cierto )** ese villano era RED X.  
Raven! que milagro que vienes por aquí - dijo sarcásticamente el villano - Estas sola verdad?

Eso no te importa - dijo raven molesta por la pregunta.

Oh claro que importa raven - dijo x - mira se que tienes el corazón roto en dos por ese vede y el semáforo.

Si raven yo se que te han lastimado pero yo no haría - dijo el villano comprensivo **( hay si... hay si muy compresivo ahora resulta )** - Mira si esos patanes no te valoran... llámame o búscame toma eso como una oferta.

El villano desapareció y raven tenia su mente algo inquieta por que: alegría estaba feliz por que alguien por fin la podía valorar y valentía estaba decepcionada ella quería patear traseros. Pero en eso robin hizo contacto psíquico.

Raven - dijo robin desesperado - necesito tu ayuda.

Que pasa? - le pregunto la pelivioleta.

Estoy e-e-en - decia dudoso el chico - en la...en la ...

En al donde? - pregunto enojada.

Casa de bruce y necesito un favor muy importante - dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero que pronto perdió - Quiero que no le digas a nadie o diles que me necesitaba batman o que se yo ... pero mas que nada quiero que cuides de starfire.

En verdad la quieres? - dijo con miedo de que uno de los chicos que queria le dijera que amaba a otra.

Si mas, que a mi vida misma - dijo con un suspiro enorme.

Raven estas ahí? - dijo el chico algo preocupado.

Si yo les diré - dijo algo sacada de onda - cuando regresas?

No tengo ni la menor idea - dijo con mucha duda - por eso cuiden a starfire.

Ok - dijo muy triste raven - fuera mas bien, largo de mi mente.

Ok gracias raven - dijo el chico aliviado - si vienes mañana mejor me sentiré . Adiós.

Raven se dirijo a ala torre donde encontró a chico bestia en la sala casi teniendo intimidad con terra, por que pobre raven se sintió horrible y los interrumpió.

Chico bestia - dijo la gótica interrumpiendo el momento - necesito hablar con tigo.

Ya voy - dijo el verde enojado - que quieres, interrumpiste el momento.

No me importa - dijo decidida con lo que iba a hacer - Quieres a terra o a mi.

Obvio que a terra - dijo bb algo molesto.

Pero lo que tuvimos tu y yo - dijo triste la chica.

No que tu y yo tuvimos fue solo por diversión y nada mas - dijo muy hipocritamente - lamento el haberte ilusionado primor pero solo eso fue.

El chico fue a la sala con su novia y siguieron con lo que habían hecho o empezado.

Si solo chico bestia hubiera sido igual con migo todo seria diferente - dijo con una lagrima rodándole por su mejilla, salio hacia la cuidad y encontró a red x en el banco de hace rato.

Sabia que vendrías por mi oferta - dijo fingiendo estar interesada en ella - sabia que no la ibas a desaprovechar.

A raven se apodero su demonio interno de su cuerpo sin solo pensar mas que en la lujuria, el deseo carnal **( yo en mi idioma se le dice: solo sexo y diversion, sida sida no jajajajajaja XD).**

Yo no tengo que desaprovechar las oportunidades que me da la vida - dijo raven con una voz juguetona y haciendo acercamientos muy peligrosos hacia red x hasta que noto un bulto muy extraño en las mallas del tarje de red x - que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado ?

Las demonios primero - dijo con una voz muy juguetona tambien.

* * *

**wow creo que me quedo padrisimo. bueno espero que lo hayn disfrutado mucho y lamento lo que puse sobre como digo las cosas en mi vida diaria :D . Dejen sus reviews LOL.**


	6. Discusión y descontrol

**HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza pero espero que les este gustando la historia pero ahora estar mucho mejor. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews :D.**

* * *

5:00 a.m. Mansión wayne.

Suena la alarma de robin, para ir a su entrenamiento diario, asi que se levanto de su cama y fue hacia el gimnasio pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo que no estaba en la mansin así que le menso se perdio y estuvo 1 hora tratando de encontrar el gim y cuando por fin lo encontro alguien le tomo el hombro y era bruce.

Robin tenemos que irnos - dijo bruce muy serio.

Yo no he hecho nada - dijo robin preocupado - pero que pasa es un ataque te acompaño.

No, estoy preocupado por ti por lo que te hizo slade, si que iremos al doctor - dijo bruce con mucha sinceridad.

Al doctor! - grito robin algo enfadado - Cyborg me reviso y no tengo nada malo dentro de mi.

Robin ami no me mientas muchacho - dijo bruce molesto por la reacción de robin - Vi como en la noche algún dolor o algo no te dejaba dormir y estabas quejándote.

Robin solamente agacho la cabeza de la pena.

Ok, pero te asegurare que no tengo nada malo - dijo robin caminado hacia el auto muy molesto.

Ese muchacho nomas sacándome canas verdes - dijo bruce en un tono apunto de reír mientras veía como robin y alfed subían al auto.

El camino duro 2 horas a si que a las 8 a.m robin sintió un fuerte dolor pero trato de hacer discreción pero no pudo hacerla bien ya que bruce lo noto.

Tranquilo robin ya veras que estarás bien lo prometo - dijo bruce con un tono muy amable y regalando le una sonrisa a robin.

Llegaron al hospital directamente hacia la sala de rayos x, después de 30 minutos sus estudios estaban listos entro el doctor con ellos listos para lo que venia.

Señor bruce, los estudios del joven robin salieron bien - dijo el doctor serio.

Robin estaba enojado ya que hizo conexión psíquica con raven y vio todo lo que hizo con red x y tenia que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Señores tienen que ser fuertes con lo que les voy a decir - dijo el doctor mientras sacaba los estudios - Pueden ver estos puntos negros en la parte del hígado, estomago, pulmones y corazón, esos puntos se juntaron en la parte baja del diafragma, miren les muestro en la animación - dijo el doctor mientras se arrimaba ala computadora y reproducir la animación.

Robin tan enojado que estaba por lo que había visto con raven, y de todo lo que decía el doctor en su idioma que no entendía ni J, que se levanto bruscamente de la silla golpeo el escritorio y le grito al doctor.

Diga ya que es eso doc, no de rodeos - le grito al doctor muy enojado lo cual asusto a todos los que estaban cerca del consultorio, bruce y alfred lo sentaron - doctor diga por favor ya.

Joven robin - dijo el doctor muy apenado por lo que iba a decir - usted tiene...

** MIENTRAS TANTO CON RAVEN...**

Raven apareció en su habitación y no recordaba nada de lo había pasado la noche anterior.

Se levanto de su cama y tenia varias x en los tobillos que estaban sangrando así que fue a la regadera mientras se tallaba recordó lo que mas le impacto de esa noche pero en estilo flash.

Jasson todd - dijo muy impresionada ella sabia que era el hermanastro de robin y se suponía que había muerto por culpa del guason - Como puedo ser eso? **(pero que rasho laser ? hahahahahahahhaha sorri quería poner algo divertido :c no se estar todo el tiempo en seriedad ya pues)** se supone que lo enterraron porque no tenia pulso ni señales de vida **( no me digas ¬¬)** y... tengo que decírselo a robin.  
Así que salio de la regadera se cambio e iba hacia la salida pero miro hacia la sala y vio a cyborg sentándose junto a stafire ella estaba sentada en el sofá llorando incontrolada mente, abeja, aqualad, estaban viendo en las computadoras si había rastro de robin pero no las había así que solamente observo.

Robin estará bien? - dijo la extraterrestre con la voz terriblemente quebrada mientras se levantaba del sillón - Estaba vivo o muerto? y si lo tiene slade? y si ...

Ya star tranquila estará bien el regresara - dijo cyborg levantándose se de el sofá y acercándose con la tamaraneana - Ya lo veras qui de nuevo con nosotros sano y salvo. Mira beast boy, tera, speedy, mas y menos lo estan buscando por toda la ciudad, ya veras que lo encontraremos.

Cyborg prométeme y júrame que va a regresar con nosotros - dijo la extraterrestre muy triste su voz ya no escuchaba de tan cansada que tenia la garganta - prometemelo ... prometemelo...

Te lo prometo - dijo el robotico mientras tomaba la cara de su amiga- te lo prometo.

A raven le entristece al ver a su amiga tan triste y preocupada, así que decidió decirles donde esta robin para ya no mortificar a starfire.

Star...- dijo raven pensando en como le hiba a decir - robin esta con bruce fue de vacaciones como yo le dije y esta bien sano y salvo, ok tranquila.

Si lo estaré - dijo star un poco mas tranquila - creo que iré a dormir.

Si star ve - dijo cyborg.

Iré con robin - dijo raven algo adolorida por sus heridas - para ver cuando regresa.

Ok no llegues noche raven - dijo cybor mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

** MIENTRAS TANTO CON ROBIN...**

Robin...- dijo bruce muy triste con lo que se había revelado - se los dirás a tus amigos y a tu novia?

No...- dijo robin mientras iba hacia el gim - no tienen que saberlo, ni nuca lo sabrán.

Pero tienes que decirles confías en ellos - dijo bruce mientras seguía a robin - y lo harás?

Que - dijo muy molesto.

Lo que dijo el doctor - dijo bruce.

No , ninguna de las dos cosas... me oíste - dijo muy molesto y resignado con sus respuestas.

Pero robin - dijo bruce tratando de convencer a robin.

No y punto final - grito robin mientras se hecho a correr.

Nadie de mis amigos lo sabrá nunca ... dijo robin mientras se enseraba en su habitación - nadie y diré que...

Robin fue interrumpido por alfred quien tocaba su puerta.

Joven robin - dijo alfred con mucha seriedad.

Que pasa alfed - dijo robin.

Alguien quiere verlo - dijo alfed.

Si es bruce no quiero que entre - dijo robin molesto.

No robin soy yo - dijo una voz muy macabra.

Raven eres la persona menos indicada para venir en esta momento sabes? - dijo robin tratando de no golpearla.

Por que? - se pregunto la gótica.

Como pudiste acostarte con red x? - le pregunto el chico a la chica.

Robin puedo explicarlo - dijo como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la frente.

Que... mira sabes que? - dijo ya apunto de explotar - no vengas a verme a menos que realmente me necesites.

Robin yo...y-o..-dijo la gótica muy triste.

Dije que te fueras - dijo el chico mientras golpeaba la pared.

Raven salio de esa casa por medio de su teletransportación y miro la habitación de robin mientras todo se veía por la ventana, este rompía su closet, espejo hasta que rompió la ventana. Raven del susto corrió pero robin cayo desmayado por la reacción tan fuerte que tubo pero llegaron alfred, bruce, tim que venia de estar con un amigo en una pijamada y alguien mas.

Raven en el camino venia muy desconcertada pero el estar con un chico a solas en su habitación despertó su mitad demonio en el camino venia peleando con ese demonio y raven iba ganando hasta que llego speedy, y compenso a llover lo cual mojaba la ropa de raven y speedy dejando ver MÁS las curvas de raven las cuales le gustaban a speedy así que comenzó a coqueteare.

Hola raven - dijo el chico e un tono muy coqueto.

En ese momento el demonio de raven gano la pelea respondiendo a los coqueteos de speedy.

Hola speedy - dijo la chica en el mismo tono que el chico.

Por que tan sola y en esta lluvia - dijo el chico.

Bueno lo mismo pregunto - dijo la chicha - que te parece si vamos a un lugar donde no nos mojemos.

Si que te parece un café - dijo el chico porque sabia que tenia una cita asegurada con ella.

No yo me refería a eso sino como ...no lose que te parece mi habitación - dijo ella ya con un tono de excitación - vamos ambos sabemos que queremos pasar un rato agradable.

Esta bien entonces...-dijo el muy convencido - ya estuviéramos.

Raven se tele transporto a su habitación.

Raven comenzó a besarlo muy ferozmente mientras los dos caían hacia la cama, ella bruscamente lo despojo de su playera mientras el hacia lo mismo con su leotardo, ella le quito sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior el iba haciendo lo mismo pero ella comenzó a mas ajear el miembro de el joven que disfrutaba al igual que ella mientras el bajaba sus labios hacia sus cenos. A los demonios de la lujuria les gusta los juegos sexuales y otras cosas así que ella le dijo a el que dejara una marca sobre ella, si que tomo una de sus flechas y puso la s de la flecha en su espinilla derecha **(me refiero a la de la pierna) **

Raven con esa noche perdió el control su demonio se apodero de ella e hizo lo mismo con:

Kid flash - un rayo en la espinilla izquierda.

Aqualad- una gota de agua en su rodilla derecha.

Jericho- una linea verde en su ojo derecho.

Heraldo- una nota de música en su rodilla izq.

Y así sucesivamente asta que termino con todos los de los jóvenes titanes pero ella quería llegar asta la liga de super héroes.

* * *

**lol Espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualizar mas rápido es que tuve complicaciones XP. dejen reviews :D. **


	7. Sale a la luz

**Hola! lol... ya regrese...bueno es obvio que regrese bueno gracias por sus reviews, espero que les este gustando mi historia... bueno ya no se que poner o_o pasemos ya la historia. **

**Advertencia. lenguaje ****obsceno.**

* * *

Raven duro un mes con ese gran descontrol, hasta que su demonio decidió guardar un rato el reposo pero fue en un mal momento , en un mes no hablo para nada con robin y con sus demás amigos... solo estaba muy apartada de ellos pero no de los chicos,lo cual ellos están preocupados por ella y por robin...

Raven despertó un hermoso domingo, bueno no para ella ya que estaba muy acompañada...

Mmmm - hizo un sonido la chica que estaba desnuda sobre la cama - ? que paso...

Buenos días hermosa - dijo una voz muy conocida para la chica - te la pasaste bien en la noche.

No... tu estabas...estabas...- dijo la gótica cuando se tapaba con su cobija mientras ese hombre la interrumpió.

En un libro? - dijo el joven hechicero de ojos azules - no? recuerdas que me dijiste: necesito compañía...?puedes dármela?

No...- la gótica quedo anonadada por ver al hombre que mas daño le hizo fuera del libro - volverás de donde viniste.

Ok encierra me en el libro - dijo el chico muy sarcásticamente - de todos modos ya me divertí .. con eso es mas que suficiente.

Raven dijo un conjuro que lo volvió a encerrar en el libro.. después de eso fue a la regadera a bañarse ya que se sentía sucia XP... y fue así como noto todas las marcas de sus compañeros en todo su cuerpo a excepción de cyborg, así que trato y trato de recordar...hasta que por fin lo hizo pero también recordó algo que necesitaba ayuda.. la cual sabia donde encontrarla... así que fue en busca de robin.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ROBIN...**

Asi ... que ... eso es lo que te pasa? - pregunto una voz femenina muy sacada de onda.

Si - dijo robin con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza - y necesito tu ayuda ... Barbara.

Si cuentas con ella ... para lo que necesites - dijo la batichica tomándole la mano a su prácticamente hermano - pero piensas decírselo a tus amigos?

No ... por eso hice un plan para que nunca lo sepan - dijo el petirrojo exaltado - ni me vean con lastima... quiero que me vean como buen líder que era pero perderé a lo que mas amo por mi orgullo...

Y eso es? - pregunto la chica.

A starfire ... prefiero mil veces que me vea con odio y desprecio a que... - el chico maravilla comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Ok ya entendí - dijo la chica por que le dio tristeza lo que estaba diciendo el chico - cual es el plan?

Toma... - el chico le dio un aniño aparentemente de compromiso a su amiga - esto es lo que harás no hagas preguntas por favor..

Pero robin.. y-yo no puedo hacer esto - dijo la chica mirando a su amigo entregando le el aniño que le dio - no le hagas esto a tu novia ... m-mira mejor dile...

Ni loco... jamas de lo diré - dijo el chico mientras le faltaba un poco el aire - mañana en la conferencia que dare, te presentare como ... mi ... prometida

No robin enserio , no le hagas esto a star - dijo babs mientras iba hacia su amigo - mira te amo ...p-pero no.. no puedo seguirte ese juego...

Babs, por favor y... me podrás decir por mi nombre me retirare de las peleas - el joven lo que hizo a espaldas de babs fue cruzar sus dedos - por favor :3

Ok - dijo la chica por lo que había "prometido" su hermano - pero yo te cuidare y estaré aquí ?ok¿

Gracias babs - dijo el chico mientras abrazaba su amiga y le daba un beso en la mejilla se separaron un momento se miraron fijamente y robin le robo un gran beso en los labios lo cual ella no acepto al principio pero después se dejo llevar..

Babs - dijo el chico mientras se separaba - lo lamento no se que me paso, e-es que no lo se me nació hacerlo...

Si ya veo que te nació hacerlo - dijo raven mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban barbara y robin - a sea que estas aquí solo por barbara.

Me tengo que ir - dijo barbara mientras salia de la habitación.

Si adiós cariño - dijo robin mientras la guiñaba el ojo a barbara lo cual significaba que su plan había comenzado - Y que te trae por qui te dije que no vinieras a menos que...

Si necesitara tu ayuda lo se ...lo se -dijo raven muy molesta - mira no vine a pelear solo quiero hablar con tigo.

Robin acepto y raven comenzó a platicarle sobre lo que le había pasado de lo cual no estaba muy orgullosa que digamos y comenzó a mostrarle sus heridas y también le platico cosas que la hicieron sentir muy mal.

Asi que eso te dijo cyborg - dijo robin muy impresionado por lo que le había contado de el - te dijo esas cosas tu propio "hermano".

Si ... me dijo que era una zorra - comenzó a decirle a robin - una cualquiera... perra ... y cosas haci y me dijo también que era mala influenza para star así que me corrió de la torre..

Que? correrte de la torre? cyborg? - dijo robin muy sorprendido por eso - tengo que hablar con el mañana en privado después de la conferencia que daré..

Ok - dijo raven un poco aliviada.

Y como esta starfire? - comenzó a decir robin...

Bien... pero explícame como esta eso de que cariñito con barbara - pregunto raven a su compañero..

Bueno es que ... - el joven maravilla ya no sabia que decirle a su amiga cuando lo salvo la chicharra (literalmente ) era el teléfono el cual el decido contestar...

Hola cyborg... - dijo el chico maravilla mientras estaba en le teléfono - si si esta aquí ... raven te llaman al teléfono...

Raven tomo el teléfono, robin solamente se retorcía del dolor mientras se dirija al baño, hasta que fue tan fuerte el dolor que vomito sangre pero era demasiada para ser algo normal **(No se asusten es normal... ok ok no es normal pero el es muy aseado así que vomito en una de las platas que estaban cerca del baño °-° lol ) **Robin regreso rápidamente pero se detuvo un momento y escucho la platica de cyborg y raven, el estaba muy molesto

Cyborg: raven no te dejare entrar en la torre me oíste - dijo enojado - eres una mala influencia para mi hermanita.

Raven : no te juro que no lo sere - dijo la chica muy triste - no me podrás alejar de mi amiga.

Cyborg: pero le pegaras tu mal abito de revolcarte con cualquiera que se te ponga en frente de ti - le grito ala chica - eres una perra que no mas le gusta..

Raven : dilo cyborg dilo - le grito la chica al robotico - tal ves los mundos de los tamaraneanos y los azaraneanos son mundos enemigos ella y yo somos diferentes.

Cyborg: eres una calienta camas - dijo el chico callando a su amiga - una guarra, una perra estúpida que se cree la mejor por ser la reina de la lujuria.

Raven : mira si soy una lujuriosa pero...- dijo con mucha timidez.

Robin tomo el teléfono y empujo a raven hacia un sillón y le dijo a cyborg..

Mira cyborg , mañana a las 7:00 a.m una conferencia titanica diles a todos - dijo robin al principio enojado pero después triste - y que no valla star a esa conferencia - robin colgo y volteo a ver a ver a su amiga que posiblemente había lastimado.

Raven estas bien? - pregunto el chico mientras le extendía la mano.

Robin que es eso que esta en tus guantes parece... sangre - dijo la gótica muy asustada - y te esta saliendo de tu nariz una pequeña gota de sangre.

Robin rápidamente fue hacia el baño donde tenían un botiquín de emergencias saco algodón y la coloco justo en su nariz, mientras se observaba en el espejo, la sangre paresia haberse calmado, pero no fue haci. Raven fue ne busca de bruce para avisarle sobre robin cuando por fin lo encontró salieron corriendo hacia el baño donde se encontraba robin, tocaron y tocaron la puerta ero robin no habría, Fue tanta la desesperación de bruce que rompió la puerta y robin estaba inconsciente en en el suelo, ya que había tenido una hemorragia nasal , lo llevaron hacia su habitación y raven lo curo instantáneamente.

Robin al quedar consciente dijo algo que sorprendió a todos menos a babs. Después de un rato robin estaba mucho mejor y barbara lo estaba cuidando, cuando barbara por fin salio de la habitación de robin, raven comenzó a insultarlo.

Robin eres un bastardo - dijo la pelivioleta muy molesta - como puedes hacerle esto a mi amiga, mi hermana.

Mira en primer lugar yo escojo lo que hago con mi vida - dijo chico defendiéndose - Ademas barbara es mejor mujer que starfire.

Robin eres un hijo de perra - contesto la bruja que estaba con el **(no raven .. no, el no es un hijo de perra.. su madre era la santa, el es el perro ... como hay que estar corrijiendo a ala jente deveras ¬¬ bueno continuo )**- por que le haces esto a star... creí que la querías?

No... ella solamente me sirvió para un rato - decía robin hacia raven pero en su mente decía otra cosa - Mente de robin: starfire perdóname pero hago esto por un bien de los dos.

Mira robin sabes que te mereces estar solo para toda la vida - dijo raven mientras salia de su cuarto - te odio.

Robin... eres un completo estúpido - robin de decía a si mismo pero desgraciada mente en voz alta lo cual hizo que la cuervo se enterara de cosas que cambiarían la vida para siempre - bueno realmente estas bien no puedes decir que tienes...


	8. Don t speak

**Hola! como les va...a mi bien ¬¬ a quien le importa eso... bueno esta capitulo estar muy emocionante bueno por que les digo eso...mejor empezamos**

* * *

Raven esa noche se quedo a dormir en la mansión wayne, lo que desgraciadamente no durmió nada debido que robin toda la noche tuvo varias convulsiones que mantenían alerta a todos en la mansión, raven descanso en el cuarto de robin para alertar a todos en la noche. A la mañana siguiente raven se despertó debido a los rayos del sol... lo cual la molestaron y descubrió que robin no estaba en su cama así que fue a investigar...Robin estaba en el gim entrenando como siempre, a el no le importaba si llovía relampagueaba, o fuera el fin del mundo el todas las mañanas estaba ahí.

Hola robin - dijo la gótica algo molesta - que haces qui se supone que bruce... - la chica fue interrumpida por el joven ya que le tapo la boca con su mano.

Sssssssssssh... no querrás que me castigue o algo as verdad? - le dijo el joven chico a su amiga.

No pero... te prohibieron que entrenaras hasta que - la pelivioleta se quedo pensando - por cierto que tienes?

MMMMMM...tengo hemorroides ? - dijo el petirrojo algo extraño - si y no puedo entrenar hasta que...

Si... y yo tengo cataratas - dijo la gótica sarcásticamente - ya enserio dime pero primero báñate y vístete que ya es hora de la junta titanica ok?

Ok - dijo el chico mientras salia del gim y se dirigí a al baño a tomar la ducha raven se tele transporto hacia la torre para ver si los de la junta ya estaban reunidos a excepción de star que gracias a dios fue a patrullar la ciudad. Raven se tele transporto hacia el cuarto de robin pero lo encontró cuando se estaba cambiando **(*w* jajajaja suertuda)** raven estaba que sudaba debido a que nunca había visto a su líder en solamente bóxer **(bueno ya lo había visto asi cuando estaban en... hay bueno ya saben a que me refiero ¬¬)**... así que la lujuriosa** ( a ver ya todos sabemos que raven es una lujuriosa no es necesario que lo** recalques...** ¬¬pinche gente burra de veras)** Se quedo a observar hasta que su líder estaba listo ... llamaron a barbara, alfred, bruce y tim para ir a la junta. En la limusina raven se sentó junto a barbara para que barbara le contara lo que tiene robin así que barbara le contó todo lo que bruce le había dicho y que robin no hacia caso... Llegaron ala torre donde estaban todos menos star la junta comenzo.

**Robin comenzó** un** discurso:**

Jovenes titanes, desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes hoy les digo que gracias por su esfuerzo y empeño... la mayoría me ha tomado como un buen líder pero sera un mejor líder cyborg. - dijo el petirrojo y cuando menciono al chico robot comenzaron los murmullos por todas partes pero robin los pudo controlar... hasta que el tipico menso pregunto

Por que te vas ?** (hay paula (speedy) de veras ¬¬ )**  
Por que la liga me necesita y por que me casare..

TODOS:

Que ? - gritaron todos - Pero que pasara con star? Y quien es tu prometida?

ROBIN:

Barbara- dijo mientras barbara se levantaba de su asiento - y sobre lo de raven la van a aceptar aquí en la torre de nuevo me oyeron , y cuidado con faltare al respeto ¬¬.

La junta termino y llego star de su patrulla y hablo con raven de su patrulla y que todo salio bien ... raven le dijo a star que robin había vuelto pero no con buenas noticias... con esto preocupo a star pero ... rae le dijo que el estaba bien pero tenían que habar muy seriamente sobre su relación amorosa pero a star no le importaba de que fuera la platica solo quería ver a su amado romeo así que rápidamente le pregunto en donde estaba... raven le contesto que estaba en su cuarto y si star fue volando hasta el cuarto de robin pero robin no estaba en las buenas condiciones en la que star lo encontró escupiendo sangre pero ella no lo noto y entro a su habitación.

Robin? - pregunto tímida la chica - estas bien?

Aaaa... si star pasa - dijo mientras pensaba en como decirle a star asi que fue al baño ya que comenzó a salir sangre de su nariz - ahora regreso star...

Robin mientras estaba en le baño llego raven y comenzó a sermonear lo.

Robin no sigas con esta farsa - dijo raven con voz algo suplicona - le haras mucho da o a star.

Tengo que hacerlo - dijo el petirrojo mientras se dirijia a su habitación **(música de ambientación ñ_ñ lol) **

Robin de que querías hablar con migo? - dijo la chica mientras contenía las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo como nunca en la vida lo había hecho - creí que no volverías tan rápido.

** watch?v=ZFXLeKiGxx8**

Bueno realmente... me iré de nuevo - dijo el chico mientras le daba la espalda a su novia - tengo que irme...

Pero por que? - decía la chica muy triste - me estas terminando.

No star es solo que... yo tengo algo muy horrible y ... - el joven maravilla no sabia que decirle al amor se su vida - bueno a decir verdad es que ... El joven fue interrumpido debido a que venían unos titanes caminando lo cual arruinaron todo, ya que venían hablando de barbara y robin sobre su boda a lo cual robin solo volteo a ver a su novia que casi estaba en estado se shok - star puedo explicarlo es sobre algo de vida o muerte que tengo que decirte es que yo y barbara no tenemos nada encerio y pues es que yo me iré por que ...

Don´t speak - dijo la chica hacia su novio **(que significaba no hables )- **lárgate y no vuelvas.

Pero starfire... lo que te tengo que decir es algo grave - decía el chico maravilla mientras se hincaba y tomaba las manos de su amada.

QUE TE LARGUES Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA EN LA VIDA ME OÍSTE LÁRGATE !- gritaba la tamaraneana mientras robin salia de la habitación y veía como star caía hincada llorando incontrolada mente.

Star yo te amo con toda mi alma - decía el chico que estaba en la puerta - y yo enserio y prefiero mil veces que veas con odio a lastima...

LÁRGATE...Y NO VUELVAS NO ME BUSQUES NO ME CONTACTES Y QUE SEAS FELIZ CON BARBARA - Decía la chica mientras le gritaba ala vez - Espero poderte odiar por toda mi vida...toda

A robin le comenzaron a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas si que decidió quitarse el antifaz y dejar celo a starfire el cual estaba mojado de lagrimas y tomo star de las mejillas y le dio un beso de despedida a lo cual ella respondió con una cachetada **(guajolotera? o solamente una?... ser o no ser ese es el problema :B bueno continuo) **a lo cual robin solo contesto: y yo te amare toda la vida... con esto se retiro pero tomo un antifaz ya que estaban en su cuarto...star fue la única persona aparte de bruce que lo había visto sus ojos, robin fue con raven a despedirse.

Robin jamas creí que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a mi amiga "el amor de tu vida, tu julieta" - decía raven con mucha decepción.

Mira es de vida o muerte - decía el líder con mucha tristeza y aun llorando.

Mira por que no les dices a todos que tienes... - dijo raven pero robin fue mas ajil y la tapo la boca.

No lo menciones y sabes que mejor me voy antes de que cambie de opinión y si quieres y la mansión todos los días ahí te esperare... ya que necesitare hablar con alguien de mucha confianza ok - le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro.

Raven fue a consolar a star mientras ella estaba en posición fetal mirando hacia la fuera de la torre donde barbara y robin de estaban despidiendo de todos tomados de la mano y lo cual puso peor a star robin se retiro de la isla hasta que star ya no pudo ver raStro de el.

* * *

**OMG ME QUEDO JENIAL LA PROXIMA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE LOL DEJEN REVIEWS . **


	9. La decisión es tuya

**Hola! ya regrese...creo que el capitulo anterior no me quedo bien pero de ahora en adelante todo estar muy tenso... bueno comenzamos.**

* * *

Star se quedo dormida entre lagrimas de tristeza, pasaron dos días después de que robin diera su anuncio de la "boda de el y barbara" esos dos días star callo en una gran depresión...no comía, no cenaba, no salia del cuarto de robin todo el tiempo se mantuvo ahí, terra, cyborg, beast boy y raven trataron de sacarla de ahí pero sus intentos fueron un gran fracaso...una mañana raven fue a ver a star a esa gran habitación y noto algo muy extraño... toda la habitación estaba totalmente obscura las cortinas abajo, luces apagadas y eso que a ella le encantaban los días soleados pero ese día no quería verlo... ella se encontraba cantando una canción meciéndose arriba de la cama abrazando un simple cojín...

Star? - pregunto raven algo preocupada - estas bien ?

Yo si - dijo star - sabes robin vendrá por mi, para que nos casemos y tengamos una peque a niña..

No...star... mira que te parece si consigues otro chico con quien salir? - dijo raven tratando de no sentirse mal por su amiga y cambiar de tema - arréglate para que vallas con terra, abeja al parque ok?

Ok - vendrás con nosotras? - dijo star levantándose de la cama.

No, yo tengo un pendiente que arreglar con alguien - dijo raven mientras recordaba a la persona con quien tenia que hablar.

Star salio de la habitación se arreglo y salio con las chicas.

**Mientras tanto con robin...**

Robin se mantenía entrenando... pero llego el momento en que le falto demasiado el aire, así que reposo un rato...tomo aire, agua fue a su habitación tomo su ropa un toalla y fue hacia la regadera y tomo un largo baño, cuando termino, solamente salio en un bóxer **(lo lamento se me olvido mencionar que el baño estaba en su cuarto o/o sorri)** pero con lo que no contaba era que barbara estaba ahí... los dos se quedaron atónitos al verse pero el rápidamente reacciono...

Ba-barbara que haces aquí? - pregunto robin mientras se tapaba con su toalla - vete me voy a cambiar.

A lo siento solo quería invitarte al parque a tomar un helado - dijo barbara mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos - que te parece?

Claro porque no? - dijo robin algo alegre - Pero salte por favor para cambiarme.

O si si ya salgo °/° - dijo barbara mientras salia de la habitación y serraba la puerta.

Robin solamente comenzó a cambiarse, para ir al parque... cuando por fin termino salio de su cuarto y se dirigieron al parque. Barbara vestía una falda de mezclilla a 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla y robin la misma ropa que uso cuando estuvo en tokio, tomaron el auto de bruce y se dirigieron al parque de jump city ya que el quería que conociera los ricos helados de chocolate que vendían ahí, y también iba a aprovechar para decirle que fueran novios el quería darle una oportunidad a barbara antes de que colgara los tenis como decía tim ya que bien decía el no tienes nada que perder...compraron el helado y se dirigieron a una banca pero por desgracia estaba casi en frente de donde estaba sentada star..

**Mientras tanto con raven..**

No te escondas maldita sabandija - decía raven mientras estaba en una bodega abandonada - rápido que tengo prisa...

Que creías que yo estaba jugando - decía un joven en la obscuridad ya que la bodega estaba completamente escondida del sol y no había rayos del sol ahí - hicimos un trato raven pero veo que te encanta jugar con fuego...

De que hablas? - decía raven algo tímida por creer de haber hecho una tontería - cual trato?

Del que me dijiste aquella noche... o quieres que te lo recuerde - dijo el chico mientras salia de la obscuridad y dejaba ver su cara con claridad ya que en la parte donde se expuso entraba un poco de luz era jason todd y comenzó a decir con una voz de chica y muy sarcásticamente - o jason prométeme que no te acercaras ni volverás a atacar a los titanes con la condición de acostarme con tigo las veces que quieras.. lo recuerdas?

No eso es mentira - dijo raven mientras no podía creer lo que había pasado...

Mira tu querías la vida segura para tu "hermanita" starfiresita...como le dice el mastodonte ese metálico **(jajajaja le dijo mastodonte :S pobre cy...bueno continuemos) **me gusta...es una niña virginal...y quiero que sea mía - decía el castaño mientras rodeaba a raven y jugaba con sus cabellos - no querrás que le pase algo...

Mira maldito infeliz, a ella no le aras nada ya que el problema es con migo no...- raven fue interrumpida por jason.

No e terminado... como mira posiblemente amanezca en terapia intensiva debido a una hemorragia...no lo se tal vez...nasal...o...de algún otro lugar que no querrás que mencione o... y ya me entere de lo que tiene mi "hermanito" y créeme que puedo adelantar ese proceso de muerte ... aunque tu vas a llegar y salvarlo de esa muerte...pero yo tengo algo que evitara que...lo...salves de su triste final...así que la decisión es tuya...así que dime puedo hacer que robin de retuerza del dolor...o...-decía el castaño tratando de ase sentir mal a la pelivioleta.

Ya no sigas...te daré todo lo que quieras, pero a ellos no les hagas nada...por favor...hago lo que quieras, cuando quieras, y donde quieras...ok - decía la chica de capa azul **(la nueva película que se estrenara en este verano... jajajaja un un invento mio...¬¬ yo me entiendo sigamos y acción...)** - pero con ellos no te metas...puedo ser tuya las veces que tu quieras...tu solo dime la hora y el lugar - la chica lo decía muy triste...

Que te parece...mañana a las 12 p.m en mi departamento - dijo el castaño mientras escribía en un papel la dirección del departamento - ahí te espero...mi reina de las sombras...- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica y se retiraba riéndose a carcajadas..

Raven solamente se puso triste y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque ya que era lo que le quedaba mas cerca, cuando llego noto que robin y barbara estaban cerca de star y las demás...así que trato de llevarse a star a otro lugar o otro lado así que comenzó sus movimientos.

Hola star...que te parece si nos vamos a la sombrita ...para que no te broncees - dijo raven poniéndose en frente de star.

Pero yo ya estoy bronceada y estamos debajo de un árbol que da sombra amiga raven - dijo star algo confundida.

Bueno no quieres ir...al...mm... centro comercial - dijo raven pensado en los intereses de star.

En eso raven entro en sus pensamientos e hizo conexión psíquica con robin diciéndole que se retirara del lugar ya que estaban junto a star...robin acepto y se retiro del lugar, raven estaba muy centrada en su mente que no escucho lo que decían terra y bee.

Mira star ese esta lindo - **(quien ese! jajajajajajaja eso es lo que hacen mis amigos cuando hablamos de alguien...bueno ustedes deben de decir y eso ami que ? así que continuemos ¬¬)** menciono terra mientras miraba a un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes mientras el leía un libro - por que no le hablas?

NO! claro que no..es solo que...- dijo star algo tímida y confundida por lo que habían dicho sus amigo ya que tenían sus respectivos novios - Bueno es que nadie le va a llegar a los talones a mi robin que yo se que algún día vendrá por ...

No star ni te hagas ilusiones - dijo terra mientras arreglaba el cabello a star ya que el joven se aproximaba - ahi viene asi que trata de hablar con el ok?

HOLA - dijo el joven pelinegro.

Hola - contesto star.

Como te llamas - le pregunto el chico a star.

Me llamo starfire - contesto la ya mencionada - y tu..

Jason - dijo raven en su mente.

* * *

**OK ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...ESTA ALGO EXTRAÑO POR QUE ESTOY ATARANTADA POR LA MEDICINA YA QUE ME PICO UN ALACRAN bye :).**


	10. Azarath

**Holiiiiii! mis queridos lectores, mi capitulo anterior me quedo super horrible... bueno este capi va a estar muy interesante debido a que bueno algunas "personitas" se van a enterar sobre lo que izo starfire y traerá graves consecuencias...bueno les estoy contando demasiado,comenzamos.**

* * *

Star comenzó a salir con el chico que conoció en el parque aquella tarde así es era el mismo _JASON TODD __**  
**_el mismo que había terminado de hacer un trato con raven que claramente prometió no acercarse a star ni una milésima de milímetro a ella...así que raven pensó: _si el no cumplió...porque he de hacerlo yo?._ Raven no iba a cumplir su parte del trato así que decidió y con robin un rato para olvidarse de ese gran problema.

**RAVEN POV.**

Me tele transporte hacia la mansión wayne en el cuarto de robin, aparecí frente de el pero vi que estaba...no puede ser...no robin, n-no pu-ede estar así. Fui hacia su cama ya que robin estaba con un suero inyectado en su brazo derecho, el estaba dormido ?¿ cosa extraña ya que el no dormía en el día, pero el suero? a ya recordé bien...su enfermedad - me dije a mi misma en un tono bajo para que no se despertara.

Decidí ir a ala cocina a prepararme un té verde, pero lo mas extraño en la mansión era que robin era el único que estaba ahí...¿ a donde se abran ido los demás? ..bueno no le tome importancia fui ala habitación de robin...pero no se encontraba en su cuarto, pero sentía su aura en la mansión su aura estaba en...la...biblioteca?, bueno no importa fui hacia donde el estaba y estaba tomando un libro, el no me había sentido...me refiero a que no sabia que estaba ahí, su biblioteca era enorme, era mas grande del tamaño de la sala de la torre, bueno tengo que admitir que esto es genial con razón robin era inteligente... se dio cuenta que estaba ahí comenzamos a platicar:

-Hola - me dijo robin mientras fue a un pequeño sillón que estaba en la misma habitación.

-Hola - procedí a contestarle, mientras escogía un libro...yo también quería leer - Y donde están los demás?

-En roma - me contesto en seguida que termine la pregunta.

-Y que hacen aya? - le pregunte algo extrañada.

-Fueron a salvar...- me respondió la pregunta.

-A quien...explícame todo de una vez - le dije sin dejar de ver los libros y el seguía sentado en el sofá.

-A edward...de los vulturis y bella fue a salvarlo de que saliera a la luz , la gente lo viera ya que si la gente lo ve, los vulturis tienen que matarlo cortando le los brazos y la cabeza y esas cosas y fue a salvarlo - me dijo algo rápido y casi no le entendí nada de lo que me dijo...

Así que decidí voltear y me di cuenta que estaba leyendo uno de esos estúpidos libros y especialmente era luna nueva...le tire el libro al piso ya que no me puso atención en lo que le estaba preguntando y me contestaba con lo que decía el libro...y no lo tomo bien.

-Hey! porque me tiraste el libro...lo estaba leyendo - me reclamo muy molesto y yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que le respondí.

-Porque odio esas cursilerias de:

muérdeme edward...

no es que yo se las consecuencias...

no me importa muérdeme y tengamos un hijo que me matara mientras esta dentro de mi y me volveré una chica con problemas de bajo peso, ya que la niña me comerá por dentro. - le dije mientras fingía ser edward y bella como un tipo treatito.

-Bueno dejadme, ami me gustan estas historias...ya que me recuerdan a alguien muy especial - dijo el chico maravilla con voz melancólica , mientras miraba el libro.

-A parte tenemos que irnos - le dije mientras comenzaba a meditar.

-A donde? - me pregunto algo nervioso mientras se alejaba de mi.

- A azarath, mi tierra natal...ya que es el aniversario de que mi padre esta muerto, si a eso se le llama padre, así que cámbiate tu pijama y vayámonos.

Robin asintió y fue hacia su habitación...mientras el se cambiaba yo meditaba. Después de cinco minutos llego hacia donde yo me encontraba, me concentración se desvaneció al sentir su presencia, abrí los ojos y me gusto lo que estaba frente mio...ya que era...bueno a cualquier chica le gustaría ver a su líder con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello y unos tenis. Pero lo que mas me gusto, y lo admito fueron sus ojos, esos ojos azul turquesa que hipnotizan al instante, espero ser la primera chica aparte de barbara que observara esos ojos - me estuvieron retumbado esas palabras en mi mente.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-A-aa-a si lista, va monos lo mas rápido que se pueda - le conteste muy rápidamente aunque al principio algo sacada de onda, tome su mano y nos tele transporte al parque de azarath donde estaban ahí todos los habitantes, ya que estaban festejando "la muerte de mi padre" bueno así se le dice pero realmente esta encarcelado por toda la eternidad y ese era su primer aniversario, rob...richard estaba boquiabierto al ver el hermoso lugar, guacala esto me enferma es como ver millones de chico bestia, como sea.

-Hay no lo que me faltaba - dije en voz baja mientras me golpeaba la frente.

-Que pasa raven? - me pregunto richard mientras me quitaba la mano de la frente.

-Mi mama - le conteste algo molesta.

-Raven, mi pequeña niña, ¿como estas? - me dijo mi mama mientras me abrazaba y besaba la cara.

-Mamá...ya no soy una niña y aparte tenemos un invitado - le dije a mi mamá mientras apuntaba a richard.

-Hay...pero donde están mis modales, oyes tu eres el tan reconocido pupilo de buce wayne verdad? - le dijo mi mamá a richard mientras le extendía la mano.

-Así es señorita un gusto conocerla - dijo robin cuando tomaba la mano de mi madre y la besaba.

-Si bueno richard no tiene mucho tiempo para estar aquí así que tengo que darle un recorrido por el lugar - le dije a mi mamá cuando tomaba un brazo de richard y nos retirábamos del lugar.

_Jamas creí que richard fuera tan tierno por dentro, es extraño ver a alguien que tu lo conocías fuerte: y que ahora se desmorona, que viste que era frió y estricto . y que ahora esta jugando con unos niños...que ahora esta jugando con papalotes y esta disfrutando de la vida lo cual no hacia desde hace años._

Estoy sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, del lado derecho después note algo que richard llego y se sentó abajo de un árbol que estaba junto a un pequeño lago y pude observar que se quejaba de algo en voz baja...de pronto sonó su celular.

-Hay es bruce- se quejo al saber quien era fue a contestar.

-HAY...- di un ligero suspiro y escuche lo que decía robin_: bruce pero acabo de salir hace unas 3 o cuatro horas... eso es imposible no llevo 1 mes fuera, debes de estar mal. En eso recordé que aquí una hora es aya en la tierra una semana - _ Como puede ser que haya olvidado eso - robin termino su llamada así que rápidamente tome su mano y nos tele transportamos a fuera de la torre T , lo invite a pasar un pequeño rato a saludar a sus amigos y el acepto.

Entramos y todo iba bien hasta que entramos a la sala.

-Hey robin te ves genial con esa ropa - dijo chico bestia cuando estábamos cerca de la sala.

-Si robin te vez cool con esa ropa, pero cuéntanos como te va? - dijo cyborg mientras platicaron un buen rato como una hora o tal vez dos... no me importo, bueno los chicos iban a salir con sus citas yo fui a mi cuarto y le dije a richard que me esperara en la sala.

Richard camino por el pasillo se abrió la compuerta y solamente se quedo de pie en la sala total mente atónitoen la escena ya que estaba...

* * *

**Hey que opinan? algunas preguntas...**

**¿Que habra visto robin?**

**¿Que pasara con robin?**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar mas rápido lol **

**saludos para todos mis amados lectores :D**


End file.
